


Tavros' First Plane Ride

by adieuophelia



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:30:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adieuophelia/pseuds/adieuophelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros' first plane ride.<br/>Nuff said I hope.<br/>~Prompt cred. to http://www.lalaula.tumblr.com~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tavros' First Plane Ride

He walked onto the plane, holding Gamzee’s hand tightly. He always dreamed of flying, but never thought he could until John told him about planes. They were these magical metal creatures that were heavy enough to crush someone, but they could take off and soar through the air. They were so cool from the outside, but once he got inside, the fear sank in. Tavros would be off the ground, nothing to support him if he fell, and it terrified him.  
“Uh, Gamzee,” he asked, gripping onto Gamzee’s arm.  
“What’s up little bro?”  
“I’m nervous…” his voice quivered when he spoke. Gamzee looked Tavros straight in the eye and gave him a hug.  
“Now don’t you go and get all up and scared now. You’ll be just fine, I’ve been on these plane things a bunch of times,” Gamzee didn’t look nervous at all. He had probably been smoking his bong again, because his eyes were red and he was wobbling a bit. Tavros sat down and Gamzee followed his lead. Immediately after, Tavros buckled his seatbelt as tight as it would go and started breathing heavily. He looked out the window and saw the wing of the plane, and the ground below.   
“Don’t look out the motherfucking window, Tavbro.” Gamzee told him, “That shit makes it scarier,” Tavros closed the window and looked straight ahead, feeling sweat trickling down his brow, but he was too busy on holding to the armrests for dear life to wipe it away. Then they took off.  
It was a rough take-off, and Tavros was terrified. All he could think was that they would fall to the ground and die. He squeezed his eyes shut, and minutes later; he felt a tapping on his arm.  
“Hey, Tavbro. Look, we’re off the ground!” Tavros was in shock. He felt like the plane had stopped moving, but when he looked out the window, all he saw were clouds his eyes were wide with shock, and he laughed.  
“Gamzee, I did it! I’m flying!” He spread his arms out and pretended his wasn’t in the plane; he was outside, flying through the wind. Gamzee watched him and laughed a little, mostly because the troll looked stoned.   
When Tavros finally put his arms down and opened his eyes, he wouldn’t take his face away from the window. He would yell out things like “Look Gamzee, that cloud’s shaped like a tulip!” or “Was that another plane? I think we just passed another plane!” and sometimes he would just mumble to himself, and Gamzee was fine with it. As long as his matesprit was happy, he was happy.  
As they were landing, Tavros almost screamed, holding his ears.  
“Ow! Gamzee, my ears feel like they were pulled off my head! Why can’t I hear anything? Gamzee, did I go deaf?” It was almost heartbreaking, seeing the little troll writhe in pain, but Gamzee put a hand on his shoulder and handed him a piece of gum.  
“Tavbro, your ears are just popping. Its motherfucking normal. Chew this, it helps”  
Tavros popped the gum into his mouth and in a few minutes his ears had popped, and he was back to normal.  
“Gamzee?” he asked  
“Yeah bro?”  
“Lets do this again sometime,” Gamzee smirked and gave him a hug.  
“Any motherfucking time,”


End file.
